


sob tudo isso

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fic companheira de Me encontre no campo de batalha, Kisuke é velho mas ele ainda age como um adolescente, Kisuke's Guilt-Complex, M/M, Por dúvida não vou marcar "sem avisos" mas "não usei avisos"., Urahara's POV, Winter War, breves aparições (ou menções) de Yoruichi e Isshin, finalmente o final feliz que eu prometi!, leve angst, mas por via de dúvidas..., provavelmente poderia ter sido marcado como Teens em vez de Mature
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Tem uma guerra começando, e é tudo culpa de Kisuke. E ele se arrepende disso, mas também foi sua escolha, e ele aprendeu a viver com ela.Infelizmente, ele também teve que arrastar algumas pessoas pra isso.[Ponto de Vista de Urahara Kisuke da fic "Me encontre no campo de batalha"]
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 10





	sob tudo isso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [underneath it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601621) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Olá, olá. Então, um leitor (Tiria_the_Normal_Psychopath) me perguntou se tinha alguma chance de eu escrever a parte do Urahara de "Meet me" em um comentário, e eu percebi que eu tinha interesse, sim. Mas então, vida aconteceu, e eu me distraí, então demorou um pouco, mas... ei, está terminada, não é? (e, de qualquer forma, eu traduzi ambas ao mesmo tempo, então tudo bem)
> 
> Então, se "Me encontre" é "aquela onde tudo que acontece em canon ainda acontece, mas Ichigo é um adolescente com um crush", "sob tudo isso" é "aquela onde Kisuke é uma bola ambulante de angst e tenta afastar todos que ele ama por causa disso". Suponho que eu fiz toda a coleção de adolescência, não é!
> 
> (por sinal, escrever o Kisuke é tão _difícil_ , pelo amor!)
> 
> Ah, bem, visto como em "Me encontre" o final era meio Aberto e Ambíguo, porque não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo com Kisuke, eu gostaria de dizer que dessa vez considero o final como um Final Feliz! Porque agora sabemos tanto a parte do Ichigo quanto a do Kisuke da história! Mas eu posso estar sendo um pouco otimista.
> 
> De qualquer forma. **Disclaimer** , como sempre: eu não sou dona de Bleach ou dos personagens, eles são do Kubo. Eu só escrevi essa história!

Kisuke não deveria.

Então, ele tomou a oportunidade apresentada e o fez, de qualquer forma, porque _quando não?_

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não se arrependeu de um segundo disso.

**.**

Kisuke tinha estado _ciente_ da criança Kurosaki mais velha desde seu nascimento, desde que a jovem _reiatsu_ tinha banhado Karakura — _muito_ jovem, selvagem, inexperiente. Kisuke tinha estado ciente, mas ele nunca tinha _visto_ o garoto até a morte de Masaki, quando ele passou pela casa dos Kurosakis para colocar um selo melhor nas crianças, para ter certeza de que ele não morreria antes de seu tempo.

( _para ter certeza de que ele não perderia mais ninguém,_ ele pensou com culpa. _Pelo menos enquanto ele puder manter aqueles que ele ama_ )

Mas então, Kuchiki Rukia foi enviada para patrulhar Karakura, e o garoto era velho o suficiente.

( _ele nunca seria velho o suficiente_ )

Libertar a _reiatsu_ de Kurosaki-san era fácil, mesmo à distância — muito mais fácil que mantê-la selada, de qualquer forma —, e funcionou imediatamente: tão logo aquela _reiatsu_ dourada estava livre, ela queimou como uma chama, atraindo cada Hollow da área como mariposas.

Cada um de _vários_ , mas Kisuke só precisava de um único; ele precisava de uma armadilha, afinal de contas, não da garota _morta_. A jovem Kuchiki _não podia_ morrer ainda.

( _o herói Kurosaki deles não podia morrer. **De jeito nenhum**_ )

Então, os Hollows estavam lidados com, e Kuchiki estava deitada em sua loja, sem poderes e _pronta_.

( _e Kurosaki-san ardia tão **forte** , reiatsu dourada e brilhante e cheia de raiva e justiça, e Kisuke **cobiçava**_ )

Certo, Kuchiki. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer.

**.**

A oportunidade perfeita para se apresentar para Kurosaki-san chegou acidentalmente, mas lhe caiu como uma luva. Nenhum de seus planos era tão bom quanto acabou ocorrendo, no final.

Que Kurosaki-san acabou adotando a Alma Modificada foi um efeito colateral formidável que ele nunca tinha se permitido torcer por, mas lá estava ele.

… E _lá estava ele_. O garoto… a _feição_ do garoto…

Kisuke se recusava se sentir culpado agora, não depois de tantas escolhas terríveis, não quando ele _sabia_ que tinha uma guerra vindo que ele não podia evitar. Ainda assim, ele se sentiu sufocado olhando para o garoto — porque Kurosaki-san era _apenas um garoto_.

Apenas um garoto, com tanto peso em seus ombros, e tão mais ainda por vir que ele nem sabia sobre.

… Kisuke se recusava a se sentir culpado.

( _ele se sentiu de qualquer forma, escondido atrás de seu chapéu, leque e sorrisos. Culpado por tudo que ele havia feito para o garoto._ )

( _por tudo que ele ainda faria_ )

**.**

Kurosaki-san cresceu exponencialmente, deixando para trás uma multidão de Hollows mortos — e era impressionante de observar, além de ser exatamente o que Kisuke tinha planejado para ele. Era experiência, e Kurosaki-san claramente floresciam com essa experiência, e era _ótimo_. Ele estava crescendo tão rápido, ficando tão forte, e ele estava se tornando tão mais próximo do que Kisuke precisava que ele fosse…

Mas então o jovem Quincy veio, trazendo consigo um Menos, e Kisuke temeu que fosse ser _demais_ , muito cedo. Kurosaki-san, mas ele _era_ apenas um iniciante, e… e… bem. Kurosaki-san conseguiu derrotá-lo.

Mas — _ele conseguiu_.

Algo como isso acabaria chamando a atenção da Soul Society, e Kisuke _sabia_ disso. Sabia que seu tempo se encurtava a cada dia, a cada _segundo_ , passado. Sabia que logo (cedo de mais), seus planos teriam que avançar…

Porém, quando ele finalmente sentiu a _reiatsu_ de um capitão em Karakura, ele ainda sentiu horror dentro de si, porque era _muito cedo_.

( _seria **sempre** muito cedo. Anos… **séculos** muito cedo._)

Kurosaki-san não estava _pronto_. Ele não estava…

Mas ele precisava estar, Kisuke sabia. Porque ou ele estava pronto ou ele morreria. E Kisuke simplesmente se _recusava_ a deixar o garoto morrer.

(ele se recusava a pensar muito sobre isso)

Kurosaki-san estaria pronto. Ele não iria morrer, não aqui, não agora. Não para uma _facada no coração_. Ele não iria morrer para _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

Kurosaki-san iria _sobreviver_ , e ele ficaria ainda mais forte por isso.

Kisuke sabia disso.

**.**

A visão de Kurosaki, deitado sem se mexer e _frio_ em seu chão assombraria Kisuke para sempre, junto com todos seus _outros_ erros passados. Ainda assim, esse sentia como algo _mais_ , de alguma forma. Possivelmente porque ele sabia que, se Kurosaki morresse, _seria_ sua culpa. Seria culpa de _Kisuke_ que uma criança tão jovem, tão _brilhante_ , teria morrido sem nunca ter sequer vivido.

Era um sentimento… intimidador. Era como respirar gelo, e desapontar Yoruichi, e criar o Hogyoku, tudo de novo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda assim, Kisuke nunca foi alguém que desistiu por causa de seus erros, então ele _forçou_ Kurosaki a acordar. Forçou Kurosaki a lhe _enfrentar_.

Forçou Kurosaki a morrer.

— Ou você vai conseguir seus poderes de volta, — ele disse, escondendo um sorriso por trás do leque, porque nem mesmo o leque era o suficiente para lhe esconder. Porque ele sabia que se ele se permitisse a _sentir_ , ele nunca pararia. — Ou você vai morrer.

E Kurosaki quase morreu.

( _mas ele não morreu_ )

Kurosaki quase morreu, antes que qualquer um de seus planos fosse realizados, e se tinha algo que Kisuke tinha aprendido observando Kurosaki esses últimos dias, era que o garoto simplesmente _não iria_ sentar quieto enquanto seus amigos morriam. Kurosaki _nunca_ deixaria Kuchiki-san morrer em paz.

E por algum motivo, Kisuke estava okay com isso. Mesmo quando Kuchiki morrer seria tão mais _fácil_ para seus planos… ele estava okay com Kurosaki indo resgatá-la.

Contanto que ele _vivesse_ para fazer isso.

**.**

Depois que Kurosaki finalmente havia voltado — de volta entre os vivos, _respirando_ outra vez, aquela mistura curiosa e única que era humana, Shinigami e Hollow (com só uma pitada de _algo mais_ , Kisuke sabia) bem à sua frente —, Kisuke decidiu que era hora de treiná-lo.

Que foi como Kisuke percebeu que ele tinha um problema. Bem. _Outro_ problema.

Um… problema adolescente.

Kisuke sabia que Kurosaki era jovem, isso era óbvio, mas ele tinha esquecido que Kurosaki era um _adolescente_ , em termos humanos, não uma criança. Um adolescente, cheio de hormônios e necessidades sexuais.

Kisuke deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer, mas, bem, Kisuke nunca tinha _sido_ um adolescente, não é? O que eram hormônios se não um coquetel de reações químicas?

Aparentemente, eles eram ereções no meio de uma luta, tremores quando Kurosaki deveria estar _tentando melhorar_ , rubores que não vinham do esforço físico.

Era tão novo. Tão estúpido. Tão…

(Kisuke resolutamente não pensou sobre isso. Não pensou sobre como ele agarrou o garoto e o empurrou para o chão quando ele poderia ter facilmente lhe desarmado à distância, dizendo a si mesmo que era pela experiência e não porque ele _queria_. Porque ele queria sentir Kurosaki embaixo de si, quente e vivo; a ereção pressionando firme contra sua coxa. Porque ele queria _tocar_ …)

Era estúpido. Kurosaki deveria saber melhor, mesmo. Kisuke era uma _péssima_ escolha. Um péssimo _homem_ , até.

Mas então, ele _era_ um adolescente, e Kisuke supunha que ele deveria se sentir bem por causa da adrenalina, se ele estava sempre tão disposto a entrar em batalhas sem nenhum plano como ele sempre fazia.

(Kisuke se recusava a pensar na sua culpa _nessa parte_. Teria ele programado Kurosaki para isso, também?)

O que importava era que isso tudo era estúpido, mas também era _normal_. Normal para adolescentes, para _humanos_.

( _exceto que_ , Kisuke pensou, _eu não sou nem um adolescente nem um humano, e a adrenalina nunca me serviu de nada._ )

(ele decidiu não pensar muito sobre isso)

**.**

O dia de mandar Kurosaki para sua possível morte chegou muito cedo, mas Kisuke sabia que era agora ou nunca. Ou Kurosaki conseguiria provar sua força e se prepararia para a guerra que vinha, ou Kurosaki falharia, e todos eles estariam condenados.

( _mas ao menos_ , a voz traiçoeira no fundo de sua mente sussurrou, _Kuchiki Rukia e o Hogyoku não existiriam mais_.)

(e, ainda mais fundo, _e Ichigo nunca terá que saber o que você fez. Nunca terá que saber sobre a guerra, nunca terá que conhecer o verdadeiro desespero que você planejou para ele. Ichigo nunca terá que **te odiar**._)

**.**

Após séculos no mundo humano, Kisuke tinha experiência em conseguir notícias da Soul Society tal como se ainda estivesse vivendo lá, um fantasma no meio de tantas almas, e era fácil obter os fragmentos de informação sobre as lutas de Kurosaki. Fácil de seguir o caminho de destruição e determinação que Kurosaki trilhava.

Fácil de seguir seu flamejante caminho de _esperança_.

… E era dolorosamente, terrivelmente ( _você sente muito? Por ele?_ , uma voz perguntou) fácil de ouvir sobre a derrota de Kurosaki, sobre como Kuchiki Rukia vivia, assim como _Aizen_ , que tinha fugido da Soul Society com seu grupo de traidores.

Terrivelmente fácil de _ver_ quão afetado estava Kurosaki, quando ele voltou para Kisuke, quando Kisuke foi resgatar Kurosaki e seus amigos e viu em primeira-mão o desespero, o vazio sombrio em seus rostos. A trêmula determinação nos olhos de _Kurosaki_.

… era perturbadoramente doloroso de ver Kurosaki sofrer.

( _por que eu estou fazendo isso?_ , ele questionou a si mesmo mais tarde, curvando-se com pedidos de desculpas pesando em sua língua. _Eu nunca planejei nada disso…_

E ele não tinha. Ele não tinha planejado em pedir perdão por algo que ele sabia que não merecia. Ele tinha se decidido, há muito tempo, que ele se arrependeria de muitas coisas, mas ele as faria de qualquer jeito. Ele havia decidido, quando ele teve que ver seus companheiros morrer e tudo que pode fazer era _corromper eles_ , que ele continuaria lutando, mesmo que isso significasse sua vida.

Mas, olhando para o rosto de Kurosaki, para os fragmentos quebrados de sua resolução, tudo o que ele podia pensar era, _isso é culpa minha_. E ele nunca teria escolhido diferente, ele _não podia_ , mas ele ainda pediria perdão. Não por si mesmo, mas por Ichigo, par tentar forçar um pouco de _raiva_ na feição de Ichigo, se nada mais.

… era perturbador perceber quanto _alívio_ ele sentiu quando isso funcionou.)

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo era um homem de muitas maravilhas, Kisuke descobriu.

Quando Kisuke implorou por um perdão que ele nunca esperou receber, ele não tinha esperado ouvir as palavras “ _então me treine, getaboshi_ ” em resposta.

Mas foi o que ele ouviu. Seguidas por muitos palavrões, e tanta raiva, e tão mais complacência em _esquecer_ que Kisuke jamais havia esperado que ele não havia sido capaz de lhe dizer não, mesmo quando ele _sabia_ que ele não deveria continuar treinando Kurosaki. Não mais. Não agora.

Mas. Como Kisuke uma vez disse, ele era cheio de escolhas ruins e atos terríveis. O que era mais uma coisa para a pilha?

( _e se tinha algo a ver com os olhares longos que ele recebeu de Ichigo, os toques quentes que permaneciam em sua pele por um segundo mais do que deveriam, então Kisuke se recusava a pensar sobre isso._

_Ele também se recusava a pensar sobre como Ichigo tinha parado de lhe chamar de Urahara **por completo** , usando aquele apelido ridículo de maneira persistente até quando eles estavam a sós. Até quando seus amigos estavam lá e continuavam lhe atormentando por isso._

_Mas, mais que qualquer outra coisa, ele se recusava a pensar sobre a respiração falha de Ichigo, sobre os olhares rápidos de Ichigo, as bochechas quentes de Ichigo, o corpo quente e firme de Ichigo sob si, suspirando e se forçando a permanecer parado enquanto sua ereção pressionava contra a coxa de Kisuke. Ele se recusava a pensar em como suas próprias mãos vagavam muito baixas, vagavam demais, **permaneciam** demais contra a pele que ele se proibira de tocar._

_Kisuke se recusava a pensar na voz de Ichigo quebrando, e mais que qualquer coisa, ele se recusava a pensar no que ele poderia **querer**.)_

**.**

Então ele fez o que ele fazia de melhor. Quando as coisas pareciam estar evoluindo, ele fugiu. E coisas sempre estariam evoluindo, com Kurosaki Ichigo.

( _para tentação, para calor em excesso, para esperança, para culpa, para…_ )

Kisuke já tinha feito muitas escolhas ruins. Ele não podia continuar fazendo _mais_.

Ele já tinha aceitado treinar Kurosaki, mas ele também tinha a desculpa perfeita; Kisuke era apenas um Shinigami, mas Ichigo — Kurosaki era tão _mais_. E a melhor combinação para ele estava logo na esquina, e eles finalmente haviam demonstrado interesse.

Então Kisuke sorriu e se escondeu atrás de seu leque, e não disse nada para Kurosaki sobre como ele simplesmente _não aguentava mais_ , em vez disso lhe dizendo que ele não iria treinar com Kisuke mais, porque ele estava muito ocupado.

( _é,_ ele ouviu aquela mesma voz traiçoeira lhe provocar, _ansiando_ )

Ele mentiu, e sorriu como se tudo estivesse bem, e torceu que os Vizards adotassem o Kurosaki _logo_ , porque era coisa demais, muito cedo, e tudo iria acabar muito mais cedo do que ele queria. Kisuke se despediu de Kurosaki, e esperou que ele encontrasse seu lugar no bando dos Vizards, que ele encontrasse outra família para cuidar dele, outra família por quem se preocupar, e que ele se esquecesse de Kisuke, em fim.

(e, mais importante, ele torceu que _ele_ esquecesse _Ichigo_ )

Ele riu ante as perguntas de Kurosaki, puxou seu chapéu mais para baixo, e se escondeu, mesmo quando seu corpo inteiro esquentava ante a ideia de ter o outro tão perto outra vez, e resolutamente disse a si mesmo, _não, nunca mais_.

E então Ichigo… Kurosaki tinha ido, e KIsuke podia relaxar em fim, mas Yoruichi estava lá, e seus resmungos eram um tanto afiados demais, alto o suficiente para ele ter certeza de que ele era _suposto_ de ouvir o _covarde_ sussurrado embaixo de tudo, mas. Bem. Kisuke nunca fingiu ser um homem corajoso.

**.**

Quando as coisas finalmente alcançaram seu ápice, Kisuke se surpreendeu com quão calmo ele estava.

A princesa de Kurosaki foi levada como refém, e Kurosaki foi atrás dela, como já era de se esperar. Kisuke sabia que isso aconteceria. Kisuke conhecia todos os pontos fortes de Kurosaki, todos os pontos fracos, todos os medos, todas as imperfeições.

Ele sabia que Kurosaki iria para o Hueco Mundo, e ele até abriu o caminho para ele e seus amigos. E, mais importante, ele sabia que eles iriam perder.

E ele estava _okay_ com isso. Porque essa não era a hora que Kurosaki tinha que ganhar. Não ainda.

E Kisuke se recusava a pensar que Kurosaki pudesse morrer. Ele era muito teimoso para isso, como ele já tinha provado para Kisuke.

Então, pela primeira vez, Kisuke não se preocupou com Kurosaki quando ele se foi. Em vez disso, ele planejou, e ele se enfiou em seu laboratório, ele fez questão de manter a família Kurosaki a salvo. Fez questão de manter Karakura a salvo.

Enquanto crianças lutavam sua guerra em outro mundo, Kisuke protegia o lar delas e _planejava_.

Aizen iria perder pelo menos parte dos seus cães de caça dessa vez, mesmo que Kisuke soubesse que Aizen fosse sair livre. Então, Kisuke precisava pensar no que eles fariam com Aizen.

Outra vez, Kisuke sabia, tudo iria depender de Kurosaki Ichigo, o guerreiro precioso deles, o único herói deles, o salvador que nasceu humano. Kurosaki Ichigo, o símbolo de esperança deles, e seu mártir.

(Kisuke riu sem humor algum, encarando suas próprias mãos — algumas marcas eram invisíveis, mas conseguiam ser tão piores que todas suas cicatrizes juntas que Kisuke estava surpreso que seu sangue ainda fosse vermelho.)

Talvez Kurosaki tivesse saído pensando que tinha chance de finalmente terminar essa luta, mas Kisuke sabia. Sabia que esse embate estava condenado desde o começo.

Afinal, essa luta tinha tido um fim pronto desde o momento em que Kurosaki Ichigo nasceu nesse mundo. Desde o momento em que Kurosaki Ichigo abriu seus olhos, gritando e deixando escapar sua _reiatsu_ por toda a cidade, Kisuke e Isshin sabiam exatamente como tudo isso acabaria.

E Kisuke podia se arrepender de muitas coisas, mas ele nunca se arrependeria de nada mais do que ele se arrependia disso.

**.**

Kisuke sabia que estava na hora antes mesmo de Isshin vir até ele. Ele não podia sentir a _reiatsu_ de Kurosaki… de _Ichigo_ mais, mas ele ainda podia _sentir_ Ichigo, como uma dor de dente.

Então ele não hesitou.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Kisuke não pensou em sua autopreservação primeiro, mas em estar lá por Ichigo.

Estar lá simplesmente porque Ichigo iria precisar de _alguém_ lá com ele, e Kisuke queria ser essa pessoa.

Ele queria ser a pessoa a pegar Ichigo, quando ele ardesse tão quente que ele se tornaria em cinzas. Ele queria ser a pessoa a estar lá quando Ichio finalmente falhasse. Ele queria ser a pessoa lá _protegendo_ Ichigo, quando ele não pudesse proteger a si mesmo mais.

… Ele queria estar lá _com Ichigo_ , mesmo se ele perdesse sua vida por isso.

**. . .**

E então Ichigo acordou, sem ar e em dor, e Kisuke pensou,

_Eu não deveria estar aqui, afinal_

Mas ele estava, e ele estava vestindo um corpo falso, e ele tinha feito essa escolha há muito tempo, de qualquer forma. Ele tinha feito essa escolha, e ele tinha decidido que ele _não iria se arrepender dela_.

— Eu estou vivo, — ele ouviu Ichigo murmurar, e Kisuke sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si ao ouvir a dor misturada ao alívio, e Kisuke se aproximou, observando Ichigo antes que Ichigo pudesse enlouquecer com luto.

— Olá, — ele conseguiu falar; e então a mão de Ichigo estava se fechando ao redor de seu pulso, e ele olhou para o rosto de Ichigo e pensou em desespero e esperança misturados, em tardes passadas treinando, em uma sensação de ardência em seu peito, e ele se deixou ser puxado.

A boca contra a sua não era completamente inesperada, mas o fervor por trás dela ainda tomou Kisuke de surpresa.

Ele pensou… Mas bem, quando que Ichigo _não_ lhe surpreendia?

**. . .**

Kisuke tinha muitos arrependimentos.

Ele se recusava a deixar esse ser mais um deles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, certo, de novo, título (original, "underneath it all") inspirado por uma música; dessa vez, "Savages", da Marina and the Diamonds (porque eu ouvi ela 2 vezes enquanto escrevia e, bem, por que não?). Eu meio que queria nomear essa fic como "Você está matando por si mesmo, ou matando por seu salvador?" (também parte da música), mas não achei que combinasse como um título. Eh.
> 
> Então! Comentários? Por favor? Deixe-me saber o que acharam!  
> Obrigada por lerem, a qualquer um que tenha lido!


End file.
